ytrialumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Risilvé
The Risilvé is a term used to define the human royal family of Alarulin, and the rightful rulers of Ytrialum. There have been two generations of the Risilvé thus far, with the second one being in its prime and barely out-living the first as it stands. In this page, the start of a generation is marked by the time in which one of the royal family of that generation is placed into power over Alarulin in replacement of the last. The end of a generation is marked by when the previous generation either died or resigned for their successors. The First Generation :: 1498 - 0 C.P. The First Generation of the Risilvé was made up of King Nitulan (of the Breathing Earth) and Queen Alaria (of the Living Fires.) They entered the world by creation rather than birth, unlike their second generation children. King Nitulan Nitulan was charged with caring for the time and matter elements until the rightful keepers should arrive as prophesied. In the castle his duties were diplomacy, planning and organization, speeches, and teaching in the academy. For more information, see King Nitulan . Queen Alaria I Alaria was charged with caring for the law and mind elements until the rightful keepers should arrive as prophesied. In the castle her duties were battle strategy, foreign/distant affairs, military, and damage control. For more information, see Queen Alaria . The Keepers Time :: 1 - 10 P.C.P The Second Generation :: 10 - Present P.C.P. The Second Generation of the Risilvé was a little larger than the first. It was initially made up of the children of the first generation, Rellulia of the Light and Larunia of the Shadows. However while the Keepers were in power, they came across a young draconian boy who possessed magic. He was discovered to be the rightful draconian king, but the rest of his family had died off years ago. He was taken in and made one of the Risilvé as part of his birth right and calling. Queen Rellulia (Alaria II) Rellulia was ten years old when the keepers came into power. She was 18 when she married Endalef, and was 19 when she was granted her right to Queen. She was greatly gifted in manipulating fire, much like her mother, but had the peaceful and diplomatic leadership qualities of her father. She was known for her ability to read peoples intentions by facial expression and behaviour alone. Her duties as a leader were spearheading projects and plans, interacting with and listening to the people of Alarulin, planning and organizing for worldly happenings, and exploration. For more info, see Rellulia. King Endalef Endalef was twelve years old when the keeper of matter, Cael, found him surviving alone in the ancient Draconian palace in Mikuuf'trik. He was 20 when he married Rellulia, and was 21 when he became King alongside his wife as Queen. He was greatly gifted with empathy and a strong sense of justice and judgement. He was considered very wise even at a young age, and known for having powerful emotions, (supposedly inherited from his mother.) His duties as a leader were diplomacy between human kind and draconians (who are known to quarrel,) leading military and battle strategy, speaking publicly to the people, and organizing castle activities and information. For more info, see Endalef. Princess Larunia Larunia was eight years old when the keepers came into power. By her own choice she never married, and has remained a princess her entire life. She was gifted in all kinds of ancient magic and had the more aggressive and strong-willed personality of her mother. She was known for her undying loyalty and humbleness towards her sister and for being rather reclusive despite her rebelious personality. Despite being princess as opposed to Queen, she is treated by the other Risilvé as though she was on the same level as them, while this is quite untrue. Her duties as a leader were foreign and distant affairs, leading the magicians of the military, spearheading intimidation and aggression when diplomacy failed, and teaching in the magicians academy when time permitted. For more info, see Larunia.